as my love
by HopelessPain
Summary: ini hatiku... ini cintaku... terimalah apa adanya karena aku mencintaimu... my little story like RnR please?


**As my love**

_**PAIRING: holy roman empire x n .Italy**_

_**DISCLAIMER: hidekaz himaruya**_

_**GENRE: romance and hurt/comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Summary: ini hatiku…**_

_**Ini cintaku…..**_

_**Terimalah apa adanya karena kau mencintaimu….**_

_**Konncihiwa senpai~ ini fic pertama saya~**_

_**Kalau kalian suka? RnR please…disini veneziano masih jadi chibitalia ok?**_

**No flame in my RnR!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**Chapter 1: I find you until the world end**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tatapan lembut HRE masih terlihat jelas menatap sebuah foto, yang teratapang jelas di kamarnya,

"veneziano…."katanya lirih sembari meneteskan air mata,dia masih mengingat saat saat dia bersama veneziano,ia turun dar tempat duduknya ,mengambil foto itu,

Lalu ia memeluk foto itu dengan benak yang sangat lembut.

Sakit memang…

dia masih menatap dengan sebuah tangisan sucinya,dia benar benar mencintai veneziano, "mengapa aku harus pergi?"sahutnya sembari tersedak sedak mengucpanya,Perlahan rembulan nan meyinari malam,ditemani sang mentari mulai membuka matanya,Kupu kupu malam mulai berterbangan,dan kunang kunang menemani rembulan.

HRE masih memeluk foto itu,ia seakan tak ingin lepas dari kenangan mimpi mimpi yang indah dahulu kala,rembulan menemaninya tersenyum pada venezaino yang belum lepas dari tanganya yang dingin.

"tuan muda?"seseorang memanggilnya,HRE mulai menghapu air matanya , dan melirik orang nan memanggilnya,"ada apa?" katanya lirih sembari masih menetes kan sedikit air matanya,"apa anda mau makan?ada apa?"jawab orang yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari pelayan HRE,"tidak aku hanya mengingat masa laluku…"jawab HRE,"jangan memaksakan untuk mengingat sesuatu tuan"saranya sembari menepuk bahu holy roman Empire.

HRE hanya menatap kebawah dan meneteskan air matanya lagi,"tuan jangan seperti itu pasti suatu saat anda bisa bertemu ia lagi"sahut pelayan itu,HRE yang mendengar itu langsung menegapkan kepalanya sembari melihat bintang yang jatuh diatas Sana.

"kau benar juga" kata HRE menyambut bayangan bayangan yang ada di benaknya, dan seluruh rasa

Mendalamnya,"kau pasti percaya kan tuan?" jawab pelayan itu sedikit lirih,kembali rasa sakit

Pada HRE kembali,HRE tertidur seketika.

Pelayanya yang kaget langsung memanggil pelyang yang lain untuk mengangkat HRE,

Semua panic terutama mamah dan papahnya,"telefon ambulance!"perintah papahnya

Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang dan membawa HRE.

-on the dream of HRE-.

Sedangkan di mimpi HRE,ia melihat veneziano sedang berlari dengan cantik,

"veneziano?"sahutnya bertanya tanya,Ternyata veneziano menjawab,"ahh holy roman empire!"panggilnya menyambut air mata HRE.

HRE berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya,ia terus berlari dan bertlari tapi,Entah kenapa semakin ia berlari semakin veneziano jauh,ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya berhenti disaat veneziano sudah tinggal menjadi bayangan putih diatas langit,hanya tinggal sebuah nyanyian merdu yang ada di telinganya.

Nyanyiannya:

_**Kore wa watashi ga mono o ukeireru mono no, anata ga, watashi wa anata kara no ketsueki ryūshutsu no nai doroppu wa arimasendeshitaga, soreha, watashi wa anata no te no naka ni korera no hana o aisuru kimochideatte mo, watashi Wa anata ni nanika o ataeru koto ga dekimasu anata kara no gisei no chi o hitoshizuku mo tsukawazu ni nari ataeru ataeru ai to aijō o kiku koto ga shinseina utadesu. Kono sekai ni itte watashi wa tsuitachi watashitachi ga shinsei rōma teikoku-kun o mitasu koto ga dekiru kakushin shite iru.**_

(Sementara ini adalah bahwa saya menerima apa? Anda, saya akan turun tidak keluar darah dari Anda tapi tidak, itu adalah, aku bahkan mencintai bunga-bunga ini di tangan Anda, saya dapat mendengar cinta dan kasih sayang akan memberi memberi tanpa setetes darah pengorbanan dari Anda dapat memberikan sesuatu kepada Anda adalah lagu suci. Saya yakin bahwa kita dapat memenuhi Kekaisaran Romawi Suci satu hari untuk pergi ke dunia ini)

Mendengar itu HRE menangis terisak karena ia tahu dan pernah bermimpi seperti ini,

Ia pun yakin dan segera terbangun,"veneziano aku pasti bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Sahutnya memberanikan diri pada veneziano,"itu bagus holy roman empire-kun

Aku akan menunggumu!berkediplah 3 kali jika kau ingin terbangun"sahut veneziano,

HRE pun mengedipkan mata.

(1).

(2).

(3).

-out of dream-.

Papah dan mamah dari HRE masih terlihat tegang kan keadaan HRE, mereka takut jika terjadi apa apa

Dengan HRE.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruang HRE, "doc terjadi apa apa dengan anak saya?"sahut mamahnya HRE yang mukanya terlihat tegang,"ia tak apa apa ia hanya sedikit stress Karena merindukan orang lain dia hanya Bisa disembuhkan oleh orang yang dirindukanya sementara agar ia sedikit tenang untuk mengingat orang yang dirindukanya dia akan di hipnoterapi"sahut dokter itu panjang lebar.

Mamah dan papahnya pun merasa lega,mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan HRE dengan hati tenang,

Terlihat HRE sedang menjalanim hipnoterapi,"ahh kebetulan kami sudah selesai"kata dokter itu lirih,

Dokter itupun pergi.

"nak?siapa yang kau rindukan?"tanya papah HRE,"aku merindukan"kata HRE lirih,"siapa nak?"tanya mamah HRE,"aku merindukan veneziano"sahut HRE,Kedua orang tua HRE kaget,karenqa mereka juga sebenarnya tahu bahwa veneziano dekat dengan HRE tapi coba bayangkan, Veneziano Hanya seorang anak kecil yang bekerja sebagai pelayan tapi jika itu Arthur/Alfred mereka bisa terima terima saja.

"tapi nak?veneziano itu"sahut papahnya HRE "iya nak dia hanya seorang pelayan"sahut kembali mamah HRE, HRE kembali menangis "aku cengeng"gumam HRE sambil menangis dalam hatinya,"tapi aku hanya merindukan veneziano" sahut HRE.

Akhirnya orang tua HRE yang kasian melihat HRE terus gelisah mengijinkan HRE, untuk bertemu dengan Veneziano, HRE yang senang langsung terlihat ceria hatinya begitu berbunga bunga dia sekan melihat pelang in dah yang ada di langit,"terima kasih tou-san!kaa-san!"sahut HRE senang.

~3 hari kemudian~.

-Di north Italy-.

Di north Italy ia berjalan jalan sambil melihat sekitar untuk mencari veneziano,

Pertama rencananya ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Austria, karena sudah 3 tahun

Ia meninggalkan kota ini.

-setelah sampai-.

Setelah sampai ke rumah Austria,Austria menatap denagn lembut HRE,

"selamat datang roman empire" sambutnya ramah mendatangkan kesejukan,"ahh Austria – sama

Apa kabar?" sapa HRE ceria, Austria memang sangat baik pada HRE dulu saja

Roderich sering memberinya permen yang banyak, "roderich – sama masih adakah veneziano disini?"

Tanya HRE penuh harapan dari lubuk hatinya, "tidak tapi dia masih ada di kota ini katanya dia tinggal

Di sebuah camp di zero gravity" sahut roderich, HRE tak kecewa ia malah berterima kasih pada

Roderich Karena sudah memberi tahu dimana veleziano berada.

"terima kasih roderich-sama!aku akan menemui veleziano!"katanya lirih sembari bersemangat,

"kenapa terburu buru?"sahut roderich bingung,"tak apa aku akan kembali lagi lain kali!"sahut HRE

Yang langsung pergi tanpa jejak,"cepat sekali jalan anak itu"sahut roderich.

HRE bersama pelayannya langsung pergi ke jalan yang telah roderich beri tahu,

Ia sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu veneziano,firasatnya pun baik,

Ia benar benar bersemangat hari itu juga,hatinya mengeluarkan bunga bunga rasa

Rindu yang membunuhnya.

Sesampainya disana dia tampak senang karena sandal chibitalia ,yang dari dulu sudah

Dipakai oleh veneziano ada disana,"veneziano benar ada disini"ceria HRE,

Ia mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu,hatinya masih berdekub kencang ,tiba tiba

Pintu itu terbuka semakin pintu itu terbuka semakin hatinya berdekup,

"ya siapa itu?"sahut suara yang imut nan lucu tersebut layaknya suara veneziano.

Sesosok anak kecil bertubuh pendek yang memakai sebuah baju pelayan,

Tampak dibalik pintu itu,"ve?veneziano?"sapa HRE dengan gugup,gadis kecil

Itu mulai menegapkan kepalanya dan menghadap pada HRE,"ahh roman empire-kun?"

Kata gadis kecil itu lirih sembari meneteskan sedikit air mata perlahan,

Gadis itu langsung memeluk HRE dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"terima kasih sudah datang"kata gadis kecil itu kembali lirih sembari meneteskan air mata,

"ya veneziano I accept you as my love"sahut HRE.

_**-to be continued-**_

_**Yaaa akhirnya bersambung aku tahu kalau ini seperti one shoot tapi ini sebenarnya sampai chapter 8 ok see you next time!**_

_**HRE: ahh~ akhirnya selesai eike pemeran utamanya jadinya capekk**_

_**Veneziano: yeee ga gitu gitu juga kali pemeran utamanya malah paling terkenal**_

_**HRE: halah ga enak tahu!**_

_**Veneziano: mang ada pire?**_

_**HRE: ada tahu!**_

_**Veneziano: mana?**_

_**HRE: tuhh**_

_**Dikejer wartawan hantu~hiii serem**_

_**(warning: gaje sketsa ttv impersonator!)**_


End file.
